Photo
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Sakurako mostró una foto de Nishigaki sensei de niña y se puso a presumir a lo que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil decide hacer algo al respecto


Era uno de esos hermosos días en Nanamori, en la escuela secundaria…

En la sala de consejo estudiantil, Ayano, Chitose, Himawari y Rise trataban algunos documentos cuando de improviso vino Sakurako que estaba en una pose de "¡Tada! ¡Soy una fucking superhéroe!" con una mano sobre la cintura mientras sostenía una pequeña foto con la otra mano, esto hacía que las demás chicas se saltaran ante la gran entrada de la rubia castaña.

-¡Ta-chan! ¡Miren y admiren!- En eso Sakurako muestra la foto en la cual habían dos niñas, una de pelo albino corto como una castaña corta de gafas haciendo un V de victoria mientras la pelialbina estaba vestida de overol blanco y unas gafas de construcción, debajo de cada una estaban los siguientes apellidos en kanji.

麻宮 西垣

Asamiya y Nishigaki respectivamente, sí efectivamente era Nana Nishigaki, la maestra de las explosiones como de los inventos en sus tiernos años de primaria, Rise a pesar de su calmada actitud tenía sus carmines dilatados ante semejante foto, debía admitirlo, su sensei de su corazón era bastante tierna y vivaracha.

Yendo al punto, las tres miembros del consejo se acercaron hacia la más bajita que seguía con esa sonrisa de truinfo como si hubiera conseguido un tesoro o una noticia de último momento

-¡Wow! Déjame ver- La primera en acercarse fue Chitose y en menos de nada sonrió ante aquella foto sobretodo la expresión tierna mientras Ayano la siguió y luego Himawari

-¿Acaso es Nishigaki sensei de pequeña?- Preguntó Ayano sorprendida

-En verdad es muy tierna- Decía Sakurako conmovida, se notaba que Nana era una loca desde su más tiernos años

-¿De verdad lo creen?

-Ohmuro-san, ¿Por qué tienes una foto así?- Preguntó Chitose

Rise seguía con su calmada actitud pero en el fondo estaba algo molesta, se acercó hacia la niña de los berrinches para ver detenidamente a su amada maestra y científica loca, parecía que en su mirada se tradujera "¿Por qué TÚ tienes una foto así?"

-Me la dio como agradecimiento- Respondió Sakurako

-¿Agradecimiento?- Interrogó Himawari

-¿Se acuerdan de las fotos que tomamos todas juntas con la cámara de Himawari?

-Sí, ahora que lo dices tomaste a todas nosotras hasta las del club de entrenamiento…- La peliazul hizo un pequeño gesto de enojo- Por cierto, ¿La trajiste?

-…

-Lo suponía- Hizo una cara poker de enojo

La pequeña castaña se rascó la cabeza con su mano libre mientras para sí misma la foto

-Estaba muy, muy feliz cuando le di una que tomé en el laboratorio con la presidenta- La mencionada ahora nuevamente en el fondo estaba muy enojada, sólo esperaba a que esa retrasada no se le haya ocurrido tomarla en aquel momento intimo que tuvieron después de clases

-Me dijo que me daría cualquier cosa a cambio, así que le pedí una foto

-¡TÚ PEQUEÑA SUBNORMAL!- Himawari estaba muy enojada al estilo anime sin mencionar las venas como el ki desplegado de color azul y la figura de una marmota, Sakurako tampoco no se iba a quedar atrás ya que tenía su ki purpura y la figura de una serpiente, mientras jurarían que alguien puso una pista de pelea de los Caballeros del Zodiaco.

-¡No es justo Sakurako!- Explotó la peliazul de pechos grandes- ¡La hiciste con mi cámara así que debería ser mía!

-¡No me lleves la contraria monstruo pechugón!- Ahora atacó la más bajita- ¡Yo sólo tomé la foto!

Mientras la gresca se llevaba a cabo, Rise decidió guardar sus cosas e irse a casa de su neko mientras las demás miembros del consejo ignoraban su ida de la institución, después de solucionar el pequeño pleito Sakurako decidió mostrar las demás fotos donde obviamente Ayano se desmayó ante cierta miembro del club de entrenamiento y Chitose estaba en el suelo en un gran charco de sangre.

(…)

Nana estaba frente a su closet cuando veía a cierta castaña que hurgaba como esculcaba cada rincón de su cuarto hasta su ropa interior todo para encontrar esa maldita foto, la pobre sensei estaba con un pequeño tic de hecho era la primera vez que veía como su alumna favorita mostraba una clara falta de respeto hacia su privacidad.

-Matsumoto…- Apretaba un puño y tenía una pequeña vena que brotaba en su frente- ¿Por qué causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia estás fisgoneando como una ladrona?

…-La castaña explicó todo el asunto a lo cual la sensual Nana sacó de un cajón, justo en las narices de su tachi la cual quedó con solo los ojos en plato a lo cual algo temerosa caminó para arrodillarse ante su sensei la cual colocó su mano sobre su cabeza mientras se calmaba.

-Si querías ver todas las fotos de mi álbum, deberías haberlo dicho desde un principio

-¡…!- La pobre Rise se inclinó con tal de pedir una disculpa mientras la sensei trataba de reconfortarla

-No te pongas así, Matsumoto, no te las estoy escondiendo

La presidenta alzó la mirada a lo cual Nana abrió su álbum mostrando algunas fotos de cuando era una niña, algunos inventos hasta incluso le hizo mejoras a su amado Choco, algunas de secundaría como preparatoria hasta en la universidad e incluso Nana dijo que cursó por algún tiempo en un colegio de Inglaterra, mientras la pobre castañita estaba sonrojada ante todos esos momentos

Rise señaló una foto de aquella época, Nana lucía una chaqueta azul con moña roja y cerca de ella había un chico alto castaño de gafas que usaba una camisa negra con corbata del mismo color.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno esas viejas fotos para ti?- Preguntó la sensei notando la reacciones cómicas de su alumna favorita

-…

-Tenía la edad de Toshino-san o Sugiura-san, no recuerdo bien pero conocí a un chico genial, se llamaba Stear Cornwell- Suspiró como si le entrara la nostalgia- Era igual que yo, hacía muy buenos experimentos pero terminaban fallando y explotaban

Bajó un poco la mirada, tenía una mirada triste

-No duré mucho tiempo ya que ocurrió un atentado terrorista en el colegio y casi todos nos regresamos a nuestras naciones y hace poco me enteré que Stear murió en Irak peleando en la marina

Rise entendía a su sensei a lo cual tomó su mano a lo que la siempre extravagante Nana sonrió aceptando la generosidad de su pequeña presidenta, luego siguieron con ver más fotos, una donde Nana usaba su bata pero por su cara parecía tener ganas de dormir o simplemente estaba con pereza pero aun así la castaña ahora tenía los ojos estrellados ya que cualquier foto que veía de su sensei era muy buena ahora debía buscar una que le quedaría muy bien para llevarla o quizás para fantasearla.

-…

-Lo siento, Matsumoto, no te voy a dar ninguna- En eso la sensei le arrebata de golpe el álbum mientras la pobre castaña estaba llorando al estilo anime- ¿Para que la quieres?

En menos de nada Rise preguntó si había más fotos o al menos un diploma como uno de esos viejos videos de Betamax pero

-¿…?

-No, no tengo tantas mías, de hecho no me gusta salir en fotos

-¿…?- Preguntó con una cara demostrando de quién tenía la autoridad pero también una mezcla de seriedad como dureza lo que hizo que Nana quedara de piedra

-Oh, esa foto…- Sonrió de manera tonta como infantil mientras se rascaba la cabeza, era muy típico que Nana olvidara todo por enfocarse en sus inventos y proyectos locos aunque al menos amaba esa parte intelectualoide pero ingenua y descuidada de su amada.

-Bueno, Ohmuro-san me la acabó de dar, pero no sé dónde la dejé- Se rió de manera tonta mientras la pobre Rise estaba con una gota en su sien pero de pronto como si de una habilidad especial que tuviese en menos de nada la pequeña presidenta miró una cartuchera donde estaban las herramientas.

-…

-¡Espera Matsumoto!- Nana se lanzó con de jalarle por la espalda mientras intentaba protestar como en reclamar por su acción- ¡No está ahí! Ahí solo pongo cosas que me hacen falta siempre, de hecho siempre olvido mis herramientas como algunos artefactos

Rise le hizo una mirada de tan mala gana como si le reclamara su actitud, de hecho pareciera que su sensei estaba actuando como una niña que escondía algo bastante malo o interesante, de hecho le daban más ganas

-…

-¡Hey Matsumoto!- Intentó jalarla pero en vano- No hay nada ahí

La castaña sabiente de ese intentó de alejarla decidió abrazarla, Nana en ese instante quedó en blanco a lo que aceptó el gesto pero todo aquello era una tapadera ya que en menos de nada le quitó el sostén y eso que no se atrevió a quitarle alguna prenda o hurgar en sus ropas hasta Nana no sintió nada.

En ese entonces la pobre sensei quedó sonrojada como enfadada ante la actitud de su Matsumoto la cual en menos de nada dio con lo tanto esperaba, si esa foto era de aquella vez que tuvieron sexo mataría a Sakurako cuando la encontrara mañana.

-¿…?- Preguntó mientras veía una bolsa plástica pequeña mientras Nana lloriqueaba con tal de que no viera esa foto

-Esa es…-De pronto para su acción al ver un lado blanco y un pedazo de color que destapaba de la bolsa y en menos de nada hace un pequeño puchero de enfado mientras la loli destapaba la foto y una vez más sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás y en menos de nada baja la cabeza mientras pequeñas gotas caían de su rostro

-Oh, de acuerdo, ¡No pasa nada, hazlo Matsumoto!

-…

La sensei se tranquilizó pero estaba un poco enfadada

-Bueno, ya sabes, no tenemos muchas fotos juntas, pensé que era raro

-…-En menos de nada Rise empezó a temblar a lo que Nana se suponía que algo malo iba a salir de aquello

-Te entiendo Matsumoto pero Ohmuro-san estaba muy feliz cuando se la di y bueno decidí hacer el trato de una foto por el de ella- Una vez más se enfadó notando el silencio de la castaña- Bien ríete todo lo que quieras, ya sé que a pesar de ser una docente actúo como una niña

-…- Irrumpió Rise mientras le mostraba a Nana esa foto, si era de ellas pero no era alguna del laboratorio, de echo eran de las dos, la sensei tenía montada a su tachi sobre los hombres mientras la presidenta hacía una V… Al menos era muy buena la foto, no era de extrañar que Sakurako tenía una muy mala memoria como para saber y recordar las cosas.

Mientras con Rise la pobre se cubría los ojos con su brazo estaba llorando a lo cual Nana le limpió las lágrimas mientras la castaña estaba sonriendo, de hecho la pequeña presidenta lloraba de felicidad

-Mi Matsumoto, no debes que ponerte feliz para llorar

-…-La castaña sonrió infantilmente mientras se rascaba el cuello lo mismo que Nana, de nuevo la sensei sacó el álbum donde una vez más se pusieron a ver que sería mejor para quizás a ambas, de hecho se le prendió el bombillo a la presidenta.

-…- Señalaba a la misma foto, de hecho la foto estaba a medias algo torcida en el ángulo aunque ambas salían salido en ella, debían pedir otra más y aparte una mejor hecha

-Vamos, pero es porque a veces no me gusta salir en las fotos

-…- En eso la castaña saca su móvil y busca entre su agenda el número de Kyoko

-Matsumoto, ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-…-Rise asiente a lo cual llaman a Kyoko para asignarle una misión… Una buena foto donde ellas estaban juntas y quizás para el recuerdo como el inicio de una nueva etapa para ambas.


End file.
